5 year anniversary surprise
by acinematicsunrise
Summary: Today marks the day of Amy and Rory Williams' 5 year anniversary. The couple get quite a surprise as they try to enjoy some alone time.


June 26, 2015.

Today marked the day of Amelia Pond and Rory Williams five year wedding anniversary. Amy had spent her afternoon doing her usual chores, cleaning her and Rory's home, doing dishes, and gardening. She woke up early that morning to Rory already off to work, gone without a word leaving Amy to think he had forgotten their anniversary. Upon arriving home from Work, Rory surprised his wife with a picnic basket full of her favorite treats, a large boquet of Roses, and a keycard to the fanciest hotel in London.

Rory's new job at the hospital had him working more hours and making much more money than he had in years, making it easily affordable for him to treat his wife to such a special evening. Rory and Amy sat side by side in their car, driving quietly through the countryside on the way to their hotel. They checked in quickly, over excited to spend the night in such a fine establishment.

Once they made their way inside the room, the two were baffled by the size and quality of the room Rory had picked out. "Nice job babe" Amy said, plafully slapping Rory's chest. Rory laughed and shut the door behind him, dropping the 'Do not disturb' sign on the floor inside the hotel room. Amy's eyes were wide with delight, the entire room was a deep red color with black and pink trims all around.

The heart shaped bed in the center of the room was covered in a soft red velvet comforter, which sat ontop of black satin sheets. She squealed with excitement as she clung on to Rory's arm, who in turn looked at her with the same excitement in his big green eyes. Amy sat down on the edge of the bed as Rory knelt down on the floor, opening up the picnic basket and pulling out a big blanket. He laid the blanket down on the floor, smoothing it down neatly as he set up their little floor picnic.

"I'm gonna use the ladies room" Amy said, grabbing her duffle bag and hurrying off to the bathroom. Rory spent his time laying out the spread of items on the checkered blanket. He hurried around the room, lighting every candle he could find to make sure the room looked perfect for Amy's return. On the blanket he had laid out a plate of chocolate strawberries, a bottle of champagne nessled in an ice box, Whipped cream, and a triple chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Anniversary' scrolled across the center in deep blue icing.

Rory sat back on the blanket, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his flannel shirt and grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry and popping it in his mouth. While he waited for Amy, he popped open the champagne bottled and filled up two glass flutes with the fuzzing liquid. He lifted the flute to his mouth and tipped his head back, filling up his cheeks with the succulent bubbly.

Rory nearly spit his drink clear across the room as he glanced upwards to see Amelia standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a skimpy black lingerie set. "oh my god" Rory said softly. Amy toussled her fiery red hair as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit room. Her long legs were accentuated by the black thigh high stockings that were attched to a garter belt around her waist. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she strut her way over to her husband, who's mouth was agape at the sight of his angelic wife.

Amy knelt down on the ground, her fingers tangling in the shag carpet as she crawled on all fours over to Rory. Rory sat up against the wall, his heart was pounding hard against his rib cage. Amy pushed her way through the food and candles, finally crawling up to Rory and straddling his trembling body. "My little Centurion" Amy whispered, running her lips against his jaw line.

Amy giggled and grabbed on to Rory's shirt, pulling him up from the floor and leading him over to the bed. Rory turned around and grabbed Amy's arms, turning her to face him. "My turn to be in charge Mrs. Willaims" He said, pushing Amy down on the bed. Amy growled under her breath as Rory leaned down on top of her. He pushed her legs open with his knees, running his hands up and down her thighs. "You're so perfect Amy" Rory whispered, lifting her leg up on his shoulder and kissing up her thighs.

Amy wriggled underneath him, moaning softly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Rory ferociously snapped the clips off of Amy's garter belt, slowly pulling her stockings off of her milky white legs. Amy reached her hands under Rory's blue and white flannel shirt, lifting it up over his head and throwing it across the room. She ran her fingers up and down his bare chest, gently scraping her nails down his skin. Rory rested his hands on the bed as he hovered over Amy, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

_Vworrrp Vworrrrp..._

"Oi this place is huge. Any bathroom big enough for the TARDIS is okay in my book" A low disembodied voice said off in the distance. The bathroom door swung open as The Doctor poked his way out into Amy and Rory's suite. "Oh you're having a picnic! Are those chocolate strawberries? I love a good chocolate strawberry" He said, rubbing his hands together. The Doctor's smiled quickly faded as his eyes scanned the room, piecing together the scene as it slowly became obvious to him. He quickly lifted his hand to his eyes, turning around to face the wall. "I've done it again haven't I?" He asked, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. "Yes Doctor" Amy and Rory sang in unison from under the covers.

The Doctor reached out his hand, feeling the walls as he made his way to the bathroom doorway. "Right. Only stopped by to say Happy Anniversary. I guess I'll leave you to it" He said, his eyes still covered with his hand. Amy and Rory chuckled under the covers, easily forgiving The Doctor for his frequent mistake. The Doctor walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving the couple alone in the dark once again. "Oi, One more thing" The Doctor said, poking his head out the door while keeping his eyes shut tight. "Careful with what you're doing there. I don't want anymore wives" He said, shaking his finger at them. He slammed the door and opened the doors to his TARDIS. "I oughtta buy them a bell for when they do that. At least then I'll know not to go in. How was I supposed to know" He whispered as he shut the doors, his voice trailing off as the TARDIS evaporated out of the hotel bathroom.


End file.
